


Shattered

by zayden



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/no comfort im SORRY, Implied Relationship, M/M, unhealthy relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>但即便在他最好的时刻，Wells也难以想象这个男孩会再相信他说的任何一个字。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 211   
> implied RF/Cisco or not? im not sure about anything anymore this ship has crushed me 
> 
> To the devil who broke my heart into shreds.

 

 

 

“告诉我你现在的感觉。”Wells说，声音低哑，专注于男孩脸上的每一个表情。

Ramon短暂的闭上了眼睛，眉头紧皱，胸膛起伏，再次睁眼的时候他的脸上闪过一丝愤怒，但那很快就被压制了下去，就像所有别的情绪一样。

“我感到……”他顿了顿，舔过嘴唇，选择着最适合的措辞，“浑身发痛，疲倦，软弱，无能为力，糟糕透顶。随便选一个喜欢的。”他侧了一下头，语气尖锐，头发擦过Wells的手臂，接着他立刻躲开了，抬头的时候给了对方一瞪，全身的微动作都写满了防卫和不安，“你还想要我说什么？”

“我想要你停止对我撒谎。”Wells厉声回答，手掌在Ramon的身侧重重锤了一记，那让这男孩立刻在他双臂间畏缩了一下但依然无处可逃，他看起来就像某种被伤害过太多次动物，伤痕累累又必须时刻保持警惕。

这让Wells想要叹气，但他知道这种带有贬义或者不耐烦意味的举动只会让对方更加封闭，那从来不是他想要的，于是他调整了自己的语气，再次将目光凝固在Ramon的脸上，用自己最真诚的声音说，“我想要你开始说实话，你知道你自己到底在想什么，说出来。”

而这似乎终于撬动了Ramon内心某处的平衡，他的表情看起来有一瞬间的破碎，接着猛然被那一开始就存在的愤怒取代，Wells从来没见过这男孩冲任何人露出这样的表情，直到现在这一刻。

“你想要知道我在想什么？”Ramon说，猛然露出了一个短促的微笑，“我在想我有多软弱——有多 _自私_ 。”

而一旦这句话被大声说了出来，有什么东西就此破碎了，那男孩的声音颤抖，语气急迫的继续了下去，“我在想我究竟有多自私才会让Barry把Eobard Thawne放了回去，他本应该在那个囚牢里发烂到时间尽头。”

他的语气比他看上去要冷静，但他的眼神在尖叫 _这一切都是我的错_ ，而且对此完全的真诚。Wells缓慢的收回了手臂，但现在Ramon已经不再表现的像是随时都会逃跑或者破碎了。他现在看起来像是迫不及待的想要谁来把他揍到在地。

“而现在Thawne回到了未来，并且将会继续毁了过去。”他最后简单地说，“所有人的过去。”

空气陷入了一片僵持的沉默，Ramon垂下头时Wells有一瞬间以为他会彻底崩塌，但那男孩只是盯着自己的脚下，一动没动，看起来全然的麻木。

“所以你认为这都是你的错。”Wells在沉默变得过于长久后缓慢的开口，听到自己的声音干哑又酸涩，他把手掌在身侧捏紧，感到不可置信的同时又想要大笑出声，他紧接着向前跨了一步，“这不是——”但在他能够再说些什么之前Ramon提前打断了他。

“就，别。”他举起一只手，“别假装你在乎。”那男孩的声音疲倦又空洞，举起来的手挡在自己的胸口形成一道隐形的屏障。“别假装你知道 _一切_ 。”那让Wells停下了脚步。

他曾经一度知道为什么Ramon总是会习惯性的做这个动作，但他不明白为什么对方会在他反复利用这个理由之后依然纵容他继续这么做，甚至提供了别人没有心情给予的谅解和容忍。但现在，现在一切都豁然开朗了，他猜Ramon只是需要知道有人依然会伤害他，依然会给他那份他自认为应得的痛苦，而显然来自另一个世界的Harrison Wells当然会是最好的人选。

Wells不禁好奇是那个Eobard Thawne让这个男孩变成这样，还是那个盗窃了他的二重身身份的人在一开始就看中了这一点。Ramon是如此深陷于被伤害和利用，以至于他开始对所有相反的感受漠然回避，直到他真的对此深信不疑，甚至没有意识到这一切是为什么、以及怎么会发生的，只知道事实就该是如此，他不相信自己的价值和他人的关心，尽管他无可救药的渴求这些。

这个男孩早在Wells之前就已经破碎的只差最后一推，远远超出他所能够及的范围之外，而这让Wells别无选择只能给对方他想要的，从某种程度上来说他自己也已经开始对此习以为常了。

对身边的一切无能为力，这种独特的痛苦确实能够改变一个人。

于是他快速的消除了他们之间仅剩的距离，无视Ramon竖起的屏障，将他再次用力钉在了墙壁上，这让那男孩终于抬头重新看向他，表情惊慌失措，但是他的眼神却透露出某种阴暗的渴望，那令Wells想要真实的揍碎什么东西，但不是现在，不是这个。

他略微用力的抓住男孩的头发，逼迫他暴露出脖颈，接着让自己的手指穿插在柔软的卷发里，指腹摩擦着温暖的皮肤，这让Ramon的呼吸加速，在惊慌和疑惑的同时瞳孔放大，有一瞬间他的眼神涣散，看起来就像是陷入了另一个空间，通过现在的情形看到了别的场景，Wells起先认为是他的能力被启发了，但接着他立刻意识到不是那样，Ramon只是回忆起了什么，某些引起了更多痛苦的记忆。

“停。”Wells立刻嘶声说，低头让牙齿在Ramon的耳骨上收紧，与此同时手指更加用力，利用生理上的疼痛将男孩从记忆里剥离出来，空余的手紧紧握住对方扣在胸口的手腕，透过单薄的布料阻隔感受着他的胸腔下激烈跳动的心脏。

“现在是我在这里。”他在对方的耳畔阴郁的说，一只膝盖顶入他的两腿之间。

Ramon看向他，似乎完全被他的话震惊了，有一会儿他看起来像是要挣扎，再次找回了逃跑的力量，Wells几乎希望他能够这么做，免去之后会发生的事。但接着这男孩内心的某些东西又失去了动力，他的表情彻底沉陷了下去，眼神阴暗，然后在Wells能够做出反应之前，他抬头用力把嘴唇撞了过来。

在这之后的就是纯粹的暴力和冲撞，每一下过重的摩擦，每一个会留下淤青的痕迹，热度和铁锈味在Wells的口腔里弥漫开，他几乎能从这男孩的舌尖上尝到绝望和愤怒的味道，还有对方在自己后背上用指甲刻出的刺痛，在肩膀留下鲜红的齿痕，双腿在他后腰坚固的不断收紧要求着 _更多_ ，Ramon对暴力的性惊人的执着又熟悉，而那让Wells在更重的把他操进墙壁里的同时，他脑后某一块依然柔软的地方同样在为此疼痛不已。

这一切毫无安抚和温暖可言，这绝不是Wells想要给予的，但丝毫不惊讶的发现这是自己唯一擅长给予的，而在他双臂间的男孩为此发出痛苦又破碎的呻吟，但依然紧紧贴向他就好像这是他唯一能够逃离一切的机会，显然这也是Ramon唯一擅长接受的。

_我很抱歉。_ Wells喘息着把这句话吞进男孩湿热的嘴里，牙齿粗暴的咬着柔软的下唇，再在留下伤痕和血口之后用舌头试图磨平所有伤疤，试图将自己的那份绝望和愤怒同样传递过去。 _我很抱歉，为了一切_ 。

Ramon或许有也或许没有接收到，他正紧闭着眼睛，头发被沾湿后黏在脸上，他的眼眶下一片湿润，颧骨不自然的泛红，嘴唇红肿并且破了一角，这男孩看起来被彻底又粗暴的操开了，在所有应该或不应该的地方都存在伤痕和淤青，而在那之下的皮肤里则埋没着更深重的痛苦。但尽管如此他依然用力环住Wells的脖颈，在他向上顶入自己体内的时候不顾一切的绞紧，每一个动作都显得绝望的迫切。

他是如此的炙热又破碎，Wells不知道自己现在在做的究竟是捡起碎片还是让一切变得更加不可挽回，但无论如何他已经不可能再停下来，而Ramon足够聪明的知道这是他们两个都需要的。这是一个糟糕透顶的，绝对不健康的开端，但也不像是他们还会有一个结局，他知道Wells不会拒绝这个，就像他知道自己同样无法拒绝Wells愿意向他提供的一切，任何东西。

所以当Wells收紧握在男孩大腿上的手、脸颊紧靠着他的发梢、嘴唇近乎颤抖的贴着他的额头一侧，在射进他体内时留下这整个粗暴的性爱中唯一一个接近温柔的声音时，“ _Cisco_ ——”  
那男孩猛地瞪大眼睛，指甲深深陷入他的后背，浑身绷紧，近乎是啜泣着达到了高潮。他没有喃喃出任何一个名字，Wells不知道该为此感到庆幸还是更深重的后悔，但他在高潮后一瞬间的放松里几乎就要把那句话后面的部分也说了出来，他知道那会毁了现在和刚才的一切，但那几个词就在他的齿间，呼之欲出而且迫不及待。

_你值得。_

他沉默的，近乎是迫切的想，听着Ramon在他双臂间调整着呼吸，依然颤抖不已，依然 _破碎_ ，依然继续维持着对于他的想法一无所知的现况。Wells知道自己不应该在乎，但他也知道现在再谴责自己的感觉已经太晚了，有关Ramon的一切都让他感到更深的无能为力。

_你本应该值得的_ 。

他是如此想要真实的把这些话说出来、刻进这男孩的身体和脑内，以至于这几乎对他造成了生理上的疼痛，但即便在他最好的时刻，Wells也难以想象这个男孩会再相信他说的任何一个字。

所以直到最后一刻，他也只是咬紧牙齿，把脸埋进了Ramon的头发里，深深吸气，让柔软的黑发把他所有真正的渴望全部掩盖了过去。

 

 

Fin

 


End file.
